The Power Of Aeris
by Aeris22
Summary: Just read it. You'll like it.Ok Everyone, This is an AerisCloud story.I have a couple of stories.Any mistakes, I'm sorry for them,Aeris22.Also added Aeris The Angel Has Been Removed, sorry everyone


_**The Power Of Aeris **_

Authors Note: This is somewhat of a spoiler so, people who are squeamish be warned. This is dedicated to the great Aeris Gainsborough. This is my very first Aeris fic so, it may be stupid, but I've worked really hard on this. So enjoy.

Aeris was headed for The City Of The Ancients. Because she had to pray for holy, a very special piece of Materia. That would save the world in the future. Aeris had a bad feeling she was going to die, she just didn't know, who or what would steal her life, so she walked on.

Later on cloud found a letter that Aeris left. It said, "Dear Cloud, I'm sorry but, you may never see me again. To show how sorry and, to show how much I loved you. Here is an early birthday gift. I hope you like it. Love, Aeris." Cloud opens the gift. It was a Revive Materia. Cloud suddenly released that he loved her and, was really upset that she was gone.

Cloud: We've got to find her.

Tifa: But how are we going to find her cloud.

Barret: Yeah how we gonna find her.

Cloud: I think I know where she is. Cid get us to Bone Village as soon as possible.

Cid: Right away cloud.

Meanwhile……..

At The City Of The Ancients, Aeris didn't know what to do.

Aeris: I'm sorry cloud, but I've got to do this myself.

Aeris: Ancestors please tell me where must I go now.

Ancestors: Walk upon the middle path. You will come to the lake, go into the large shell. There you will see a path leading down. Follow the path down. The rest is up to you Aeris. Good luck.

Aeris was quite pleased her ancestors answered. She did as she was told to do.

2 hours later….

Cloud and the others landed at Bone Village. They asked for some help. 5 people decided to help. 15 minutes later. They found the Lunar harp. They got thru the Sleeping Forest. And they finally found, The City Of The Ancients.

Tifa: Cloud what do we do now.

Cloud: Lets take a rest for now.

During the night, cloud awoke with a fright.

Cloud: AAAhhhh!!!!

Tifa was expecting this. But Barret wasn't.

Tifa: What's wrong Cloud.

Cloud: I know where Aeris is.

Tifa: Ok then tell us where she is.

Cloud: All right.

And so he told them. And He was right. So they found Aeris. Cloud was very happy to see her, but she didn't see them. For she was praying for the magic Materia Holy. She knew that if she prayed enough, Holy would save the world.

Aeris: No, I must keep praying. To save the world. To save Cloud.

She thought.

All of a sudden Sephiroth appeared.

Sephiroth: Your nothing but Trouble. I will get of rid you, In front of your love.

When cloud appeared. Sephiroth took control of his mind. If it weren't for Tifa and Barret, he would have killed Aeris. Suddenly Sephiroth appeared.

Sephiroth: If you won't kill her, then I will.

All of a sudden. Cloud was too late.

Cloud: NOOOOOOO!!!! How could you do that!

Sephiroth: What do you mean?

Cloud: Now Aeris will never laugh, never be mad, never smile, never be sad or cry anymore.

Sephiroth: Sounds as if you think you have feelings.

Cloud: My eyes are burning, my mouth is dry. I loved her so much and now, she's gone.

Sephiroth: You don't have feelings because you are.

With that. He left and, dropped a piece of Jenova for them to fight. When they were done fighting. That creature said one last thing. Jenova: Because you're a puppet.

Then it disappeared. Cloud walked over and started to stroke Aeris' hair, then took a glimpse at Aeris.

Cloud: I never got to tell that I love you and, I'm sorry I didn't save you. I will avenge you Aeris. I promise.

Cloud said with sadness.

Aeris: I know you love me Cloud.

Cloud: Aeris, is that you.

Aeris: Yes Cloud, its me, but I'm dying. If you have something to tell me, tell me now.

Cloud: Aeris, I love you. I've always loved you. Please don't die.

Aeris: I love you to Cloud.

Aeris: Cloud.

Cloud: Yes my love.

Please make Tifa happy. Good-bye Cloud. I'll always love you.

Cloud: Good-bye Aeris Gainsborough. May you rest in peace.

He finally put her into the lake, knowing that she finally knew, how much he loved her.

Many months later, when the world was at a brink of destruction. Aeris had done it. She summoned Holy and saved the world. Cloud thanked Aeris. He never ever forgot Aeris.

5 years later. Cloud had settled down with Tifa. They had two children. One was named Aeris Gainsborough Lockheart Strife and, the other one was named, Cloud Gainsborough Lockheart Strife. Every Feb.7th they would throw a party in Aeris' honor. But Cloud and Tifa had their own little tradition.

Tifa: Cloud.

Cloud: Yeah.

Tifa: Where are we going this year?

Aeris2: Yeah daddy. Where are we going?

Cloud2: Hey dad.

Cloud: What is it son.

Cloud2: Why don't we go and visit Aeris.

Cloud: That's a good idea son.

It was 7 am by the time they reached, The City of The Ancients.

Aeris2: Daddy. Look its Aeris.

Cloud: Hello Aeris. It's been a long time.

Aeris: Yes. It has been a long time. Oh. Are these your children?

Tifa: Yes they are. Her name is, Aeris Gainsborough Lockheart Strife.

Cloud: And his name is, Cloud Gainsborough Lockheart Strife.

Aeris: Pleased to meet both of you.

Aeris2 and Cloud2: Nice to meet you Aeris.

They played and talked for a while, until it was time go home.

Aeris2: Bye Aeris. I'll miss you.

Aeris: And I'll miss you to.

Cloud2: Good-bye Aeris. Maybe I'll fall in love someday, with a girl like you.

Aeris: Lets hope so.

Tifa: Bye Aeris. I'll never forget you.

Aeris: And I'll never forget you.

Cloud: Good-bye Aeris. I'll always love you. Never forget me.

Aeris: I'll never forget you, if you never forget me. I will always love Cloud. Never forget it.

Cloud: All right. I promise I will never forget you.

Aeris: Goodbye everyone. I'll never forget you.

Cloud, Tifa, Aeris 2 and Cloud 2: Goodbye Aeris.

Tifa: Will we ever see her again Cloud.

Cloud: Lets hope so Tifa, let's hope so.

The End


End file.
